Will you be my Special Somepony?
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day is coming in Equestria and in the Crystal Empire, Sunburst asks his friend, Starlight Glimmer, to come spend the day with him, but also he wants to ask Starlight a very important question... "Will you be my special somepony?"
1. Letter to Starlight

**Hey all you bronies and pegasisters!**

 **So, first of all, I thought of this short story after I answered a question from my Q and A on the Rio fandom, which was, "Who do you ship in MLP?", from SummerKitty04, and I said, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. So I got to thinking… Hasbro should make an episode in season 7 about Starlight and Sunburst spending Hearts and Hooves Day together! So here's what I think the episode would look like…**

 **Also, since I wrote two one shots (Plus my letter to Lauren Faust) for this fandom, I feel ready to make a short story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Letter to Starlight

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day in the Crystal Empire and everypony was spending it like they always do, and for one stallion, that meant being the royal crystaller of the new born baby ponies in the empire. Sunburst was just finishing up appointing another baby, just finishing up putting in the crowd's love that gathered into the single crystal and using it to greet the new born into the empire. As Sunburst finished, the baby pony's parents thanked Sunburst and the baby pony gave Sunburst a final hug as Sunburst blushed a bit.

As Sunburst finished, he felt tired, but first needing to tell Princess Cadance and Shining Armor that he was going home. Sunburst went inside the crystal castle, to go to the royal couple, knowing where they were. It was about time for Flurry heart's nap and they would be in the baby alicorn's room. As Sunburst arrived at the door, he knocked softly so as not to wake the baby alicorn, Shining Armor answering it.

"Hello Sunburst, what can I do for you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh, just saying that I'm done with all the crystalling for today and I'm going home." Sunburst replied.

"Oh okay, well have a good rest of the day Sunburst." Shining Armor smiled.

However Sunburst wasn't paying close attention to Shining Armor because he was looking into the room, where Flurry Heart was laying down in her Apple family made cradle, with the blanket Rarity made covering her and Rainbow Dash's mobile hanging above. Princess Cadance was gently rocking the cradle back and forth, to put her precious little alicorn to sleep while Cadance softly hummed lullabies. Shining Armor noticed Sunburst looking inside and was concerned by the other stallion.

"Sunburst, are you okay?" Shining Armor asked.

"What?" Sunburst replied as he was surprised. "Oh no, I'm okay, I better be going home."

And Sunburst left while Shining Armor closed the door gently and walked back to his wife and baby.

"So what did Sunburst want?" Cadance asked.

"Oh he just wanted to let us know that he's done for today and he's going back home." Shining Armor answered.

"Oh okay, anything else?" Cadance said.

"Well, he looked a bit weird, he was looking into the room." Shining Armor answered, thinking about Sunburst now.

"Well, I guess he just wanted to see how Flurry Heart's doing." Cadance suggested.

"I guess so." Shining Armor said back, not thinking about the subject any further.

However there was something wrong with Sunburst, for it was almost Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria. And in the Crystal Empire, that day was still relevant, for couples were now trotting the streets of the empire, happy as can be. For Sunburst… Well… He didn't have a special somepony, he thought about it a little, but not that much, but the holiday was getting closer and closer.

Sunburst's friend, Starlight Glimmer, who was in Ponyville living in Princess Twilight's castle, seemed like a good choice. However Sunburst wasn't sure, Starlight was a friend, but should he take it further? And what if Starlight didn't want it? What if she just wanted to be friends?

As Sunburst finally arrived back at his home, he went inside, cleaned his glasses and went to his kitchen, where he prepared some tea to drink, of course using his unicorn magic to make it. As Sunburst made his cup of tea, he went to his study, where he pulled out some books and tried his best to think about magical spells and not Hearts and Hooves Day.

As fate would have it, a couple trotted past Sunburst's house, laughing and having a good time and as they trotted past Sunburst's window, the stallion inside could not have helped but to imagine that couple was him and Starlight. Sunburst sighed as he returned to focusing on his spells.

As nighttime came over the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia lowering the sun while Princess Luna raised the moon, Sunburst was still studying, but he found himself losing focus and eventually he felt his eyes close and he fell asleep right there at his study.

And then Sunburst dreamt about him and Starlight. He was in one of the Crystal Empire's tea shops and he was sitting at one of the tables outside with Starlight. They were both enjoying the day, chatting and catching up while enjoying some tea. However that all changed when Sunburst asked an important question to Starlight…

"Hey Starlight, I been thinking…" Sunburst said.

"Yes Sunburst?" Starlight smiled as she put down her cup of tea that she was drinking.

"Well, we been back to friends for awhile now and I quite enjoy your friendship very much, so I been thinking…" Sunburst stammered as he couldn't get it out.

"Yes?" Starlight urged her friend to finish.

"Will you be my special somepony?" Sunburst asked.

"Wait what?" Starlight laughed. "You as my special somepony? Wow Sunburst, you're really a laugh, that's a good joke."

"But it's not a joke Starlight, I really mean it." Sunburst replied, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"Seriously, Sunburst, we're friends and nothing more, I'm quite shocked you would ask me to be your special somepony, I thought you were better than that." Starlight said, this time a bit sternly.

"But I thought you would have liked it, with us being friends and all." Sunburst said nervously.

"No way!" Starlight shouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to Ponyville to learn more friendship lessons with Twilight." Starlight replied and got up and turned away from her friend, to go back to the train station.

"Wait Starlight, I'm sorry!" Sunburst shouted at his friend.

Suddenly the scene moved to one of back to Sunburst's house, where Sunburst was crying while laying down on his bed, very sad that he lost his friend because of a stupid question he asked.

However, as Sunburst envisioned his future, a shadow over him appeared and mist seemed to roll in as a figure of an alicorn showed up.

"Princess Luna?" Sunburst said as he was surprised to see the dark blue alicorn.

"Hello Sunburst." Luna greeted the orange stallion. "Having a rough night I see."

"Yes indeed princess." Sunburst replied and sighed. "I'm worried about losing my friendship with Starlight."

"Because of you asking her to be your special somepony." Luna explained.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sunburst said, surprised.

"Princess of the night Sunburst, you forget I can see other ponies' dreams." Luna reminded the stallion.

"Oh right… I forgot." Sunburst blushed. "So what should I do?"

"I think you should ask Starlight to come spend Hearts and Hooves Day with you, and ask her, what you have seen can never be, for she is your friend and she will not laugh at anything you say that is serious." Luna suggested.

"I guess so princess, I'll try." Sunburst tried to be confident.

"Well, good luck Sunburst." Luna said while putting a hoof on Sunburst's shoulder to reassure him.

Luna then went onto a small cloud and flowed up to the moon, disappearing in it as Sunburst in real life woke up, while turning around to look out the window at the moon. Sunburst then lifted his head off his desk and lit a candle. Placing the candle down on his desk with his magic, he then used his magic to place a piece of parchment, quill and ink in front of him and started writing a letter to send to Starlight.

As Sunburst was done writing out a thoughtful letter to his friend, he yawned and rolled up the parchment with his magic, making sure to put it somewhere he would remember the letter in order to have the mailpony pick it up tomorrow morning. As Sunburst finished that, he went to bed to sleep for the rest of the night, debating whether or not this will end good or not.

* * *

 **And done with the first chapter of this short story!**

 **And don't be afraid to give me some advice, I might be a very experienced writer, but sometimes experienced writers need some advice!**

 **And I'll see you in the second chapter!**


	2. Accepting the Invite

**Alright everyone! Time for the second chapter!**

 **But before we do, thank you to Lullasong, Shippingislife1285, SummerKitty04, T8ECR34TOR, and bluecatcinema for putting in favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Accepting the Invite

* * *

A few days later in Ponyville, during the day in Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle, Twilight and Starlight were practicing their magic spells, both of them practicing very hard in the library. As they continued, they got to the transformation spells, some objects set aside for the two to practice on.

"Transformation!" Twilight said happily as she used her horn to transform an apple into an orange, Starlight following up with transforming a carrot into a tomato.

The two were so focused on transforming all the objects sat aside and doing so very rapidly that they didn't notice that Spike was about to open the door to the library. As Starlight shot some magic towards an object by the door, she didn't end up hitting that object, but hit Spike instead, turning him into a frog and the mail that Spike was holding onto scattered around.

"Oops!" Starlight shouted as she blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry Spike!" And Starlight used her magic to change Spike back to his dragon self.

"It's kinda of my fault…" Spike replied as he felt relieved that he was back to himself and picked up the mail that arrived. "Anyway, mail came, and you got a letter Starlight."

"Really?" Starlight said, surprised as she normally doesn't get that much mail. "Wonder who's it from. "Starlight curious as she used her magic to take the letter from Spike and open it.

Starlight neatly unfolded the letter open and saw that it was from her friend Sunburst, from the Crystal Empire.

"It's from Sunburst." Starlight announced as Twilight and Spike went besides Starlight to see the letter as well.

The letter read:

 _"Dear Starlight,_

 _It's almost Hearts and Hooves Day and I thought it would be nice if you could come spend the day with me, to be honest, I'm a bit lonely and I could use some company. What better pony is there than my best friend, you. I hope you'll come, I'll be very happy to have your company. Oh, and can you please come alone, I would like it if it's just us two, like when we were foals. Well, see you when you come!_

 _From your friend, Sunburst."_

"Is this really him?" Starlight questioned as she reread the short letter again to be sure that it's her friend.

"Well I think it's rather nice for Sunburst to ask you to come." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, but we never spent any alone time for a long time and why does he want me to come alone?" Starlight said as she got to thinking.

"Well maybe we should ask the others what they think." Twilight suggested and Starlight nodded her head in agreement.

After the three got Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to the castle from whatever they were doing at the moment, they were gathered at the throne room, where everypony, except for Starlight of course, since she didn't have a throne, sat down. After Twilight read the letter and then explained the situation to everyone else, they got to discussing.

"Oh darling, I think it's rather nice for Sunburst to ask you to come to the Crystal Empire." Rarity said, agreeing that Starlight should go.

"Yeah, y'all will have a hoot of a time." Applejack agreed with Rarity.

"And you two can check on how Flurry Heart's enjoying my mobile." Rainbow Dash said excitedly, Applejack and Rarity giving her a smug look. "I mean… See if the baby's enjoying all her gifts…"

"And I'm sure he'll be happy that you came, seeing how he's so lonely without his friend there for him." Fluttershy expressed her approval.

"And maybe you two can have a party with Flurry Heart later on!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped up on the table and threw some confetti in the air.

"Well, looks like everyone's decided, last check to make sure, everypony who says Starlight should visit Sunburst alone, raise your hoof." Twilight said and then raised her hoof.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike all raised their hoof, or in Spike's case, claw. Starlight felt nervous, but also encouraged that her friends thought it was best she should go.

The group than trotted over to the train station, to wait for the next Friendship Express that was going to the Crystal Empire. As they waited, Twilight noticed that Starlight looked rather nervous to be going alone to her first friend.

"Everything okay Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just hope Sunburst's okay, he didn't seem like himself in the letter." Starlight expressed her worries.

"Well, I guess he's just nervous to finally spend some alone time with you, don't worry, you two will have a good time with each other." Twilight reassured her friend by putting her hoof around the back of Starlight's neck.

Soon the Friendship Express came chugging along, the pink engine, with the many different colored train cars, slowing down and coming to a stop at the station as ponies got off and others getting on after as Starlight joined those getting on. Taking a window seat on the side of a car facing the station, she could see her friends smiling and waving at her. Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike down on the ground waving at Starlight, while Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down of course, with Rainbow Dash up in the air, flapping her pegasus wings to hover in the air.

"Bye Starlight!" Everypony else said happily as Starlight waved back, still nervous about all of this.

The Friendship Express started going again, slowly at first before chugging along down the tracks, bound for the Crystal Empire. During the trip, Starlight thought about what Sunburst had planned for the two and also why Sunburst would want her to come alone as she was still unsure about her friend's behavior.

After a lengthy trip of a few days over Equestria to the frozen north where the Crystal Empire laid, the Friendship Express finally arrived at the station, slowing down as Starlight woke up from her nap as the conductor came in to announce that they arrived.

"Crystal Empire everypony." The conductor said after he opened the car's door to tell everypony.

Starlight stretched her legs and then rubbed her eyes, yawning as she looked out the window to the station to search for Sunburst. She would have completely missed the orange stallion if she didn't take the time to look more closer.

"Is that really Sunburst?" Starlight said as she focused her eyes on the orange stallion that looked like her friend.

Sunburst wasn't wearing his cape that was blue and decorated with stars, along with his glasses that he wore. His mane also wasn't messy like it usually is now, rather it was combed neatly like when he was a little colt.

Little did Starlight know, but Sunburst wanted to look more presentable and he felt it was better to look like the colt when he was little in order to make Starlight feel less scared when he asked the important question. The question would be if Starlight would like this version of the grown up Sunburst…

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one! But I hope all you ponies enjoyed it still! And how do you guys like this version of Sunburst? Do you think Starlight will like it?**

 **Also, I had to change an important thing from last chapter, because some parts that I wrote didn't make sense with another part of the chapter! See, every pony make mistakes!**


	3. The Important Question

**Alright everypony! Ready for the next chapter!?**

 **Oh and thank you to S. A. Thorup and Zachmoviefan for pressing that fav and/or follow!**

 **Now…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Important Question

* * *

Starlight trotted out of the train, a bit nervous and curious as to her friend's new appearance, well not entirely new, but new for the grown up stallion. As Starlight came out onto the station platform, Sunburst trotted up to greet his friend.

"Hey Starlight, I'm so glad you came." Sunburst said happily as he gave his friend a hug.

"Yeah, me too…" Starlight replied slowly, nervously chuckling. "So… where's your cape and glasses?"

"Oh, well I don't always wear them, certainly not while sleeping." Sunburst replied.

"Well don't you need your glasses to see?" Starlight pointed out.

"Those are just for reading, I'm fine and plus, I decided to look nice for your visit." Sunburst said. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no, I like it very much, I'm just surprised, that's all." Starlight said, reassuring her friend she was fine with his look. "Should we go to your house?"

"Of course." Sunburst replied and let Starlight go first before he started to follow her.

As the two were trotting through the Crystal Empire, everypony that passed by them had looks of surprise, no one has seen Sunburst without his cape and glasses before in the Crystal empire. And to see Starlight with him made everypony think that the two were dating, but everypony kept their thoughts to themselves.

Eventually the two got to Sunburst's house, Sunburst opening the door and letting Starlight come in first. Starlight was now very surprised as Sunburst waited for her to come in, while he had a smile on his face. Starlight decided to just trot on in before things got extremely awkward. After Starlight came on in, Sunburst followed.

"Did you clean this place up?" Starlight asked, amazed at how clean Sunburst's house was, as last time she came here, it was a bit of a mess.

"Well, I decided it was about time I did some cleaning up here." Sunburst answered. "So, how about some tea?"

"Okay, sure, seeing how nice you're offering." Starlight replied and the two trotted over to the kitchen.

Sunburst got the tea poured into the kettle and placed it on the stove, needing to wait for the liquid to boil up. As the two waited for the liquid to heat up, Sunburst trotted over the table and sat down across from Starlight. The two were silent as both of them didn't know what to say to the other, the rising tension from the silence grew until they both decided to say something, but at the same time.

"So, how's your friendship lessons going?" Sunburst asked, while Starlight asked, "How's the crystalling going?".

A few seconds more of silence followed until Sunburst let Starlight go first.

"How about you go first." Sunburst said.

"Well, my friendship lessons are going well, but I think I still need a lot of practice, Twilight says I'm doing well, but I think otherwise." Starlight explained.

"Well, I bet you're doing fine, I think you're the best pony to be the Princess of Friendship's pupil." Sunburst smiled, while Starlight blushed a little.

"So, how's your crystalling going?" Starlight asked, trying to get rid of her blushing.

"Well, it's been pretty busy, lots of new colts and fillies being born, but it's worthwhile and I enjoy it." Sunburst explained his work.

And then the tea kettle, which has been boiling, sounded and Sunburst went to the stove to pour the tea into a couple of cups. As he was pouring the tea into the second cup, he wasn't paying much attention with directing his magic because of his thoughts and he accidentally poured the tea on his hoof, the hot liquid making the orange stallion jump up in slight pain. Starlight became concerned and trotted over to Sunburst.

"Are you okay Sunburst?" Starlight said as she looked at her friend's hoof, which was a little red from the hot liquid.

"It's fine, I guess I was just a bit tired or clumsy." Sunburst said back and tried to take a hoof step, only for it to hurt a little.

"You shouldn't be walking Sunburst." Starlight explained. "Here, let me help you."

And Starlight helped Sunburst walk over to his bedroom and helped the stallion onto the bed, Sunburst the whole time blushing as he felt comforted. Starlight took a few deep breaths from helping Sunburst into bed.

"Now, you stay there and I'll find some bandages." Starlight said and went out of the room to find wherever Sunburst kept his bandages, it certainly would take a lot less time than trying to find something in Twilight's castle.

Meanwhile Sunburst, still in bed, was happy despite the stinging pain in his hoof. He was thinking about his and Starlight's potential future together, if Starlight was this caring to her friend now, than the future could only be better. A few minutes later, Starlight came back, having found the bandages and some ointment. Using her magic, the pink unicorn applied some ointment on Sunburst' hurt spot, and then wrapped some bandages around carefully so as not to cause too much pain on Sunburst.

"Better?" Starlight asked after she finished wrapping the bandages around her friend's hoof.

"A lot, thank you Starlight." Sunburst thanked his friend.

"You're welcome, now you should rest up while I clean up the mess in the kitchen." Starlight smiled and trotted out of Sunburst's bedroom.

Sunburst closed his eyes and fell asleep while Starlight cleaned up the kitchen very quickly, of course learning the spell Sunburst showed her when they were little. After Starlight was done, she noticed that it was getting late and went back to Sunburst' room, where she saw he was fast asleep. Starlight smiled and softly reclosed Sunburst's door and slept on a couch in the main room.

Morning came and Sunburst was the first to wake up, yawning as he realized what happened yesterday when he saw the bandages around his hoof. Getting up and gently placing his hoofs on the floor, he walked to the main room, where he saw Starlight still asleep.

Sunburst couldn't help but stare at the pink unicorn. She was so pretty while she slept and Sunburst could feel the warm feeling in his cheeks. Eventually Starlight started to wake and Sunburst quickly turned his face around before Starlight could notice him.

"Oh good morning Sunburst, you're up early." Starlight said cheerfully. "How's your hoof?"

"Oh, much better, I can trot fine now." Sunburst replied, his cheeks still red. "So, how'd you like to go out to eat some breakfast, there's a tea and cake shop nearby."

"Okay, that sounds nice." Starlight replied and got up, stretching her legs and yawned as Sunburst waited for her.

As Starlight was done, the two friends trotted out of the house, down the streets of the Crystal Empire to the tea and cake shop Sunburst was talking about. As they came to the shop, they sat down on a table outside the shop, to enjoy the fresh, cool air of the Frozen North. As the two sat down, a waiter came.

"Good morning ponies, what can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"Just a cup of tea and a piece of lemon cake." Sunburst said.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Starlight.

"I guess I'll have the same thing." Starlight smiled, wanting to try what Sunburst was eating as well.

"Great, I'll be back with your order." The waiter said.

The waiter then left and Starlight spoke up.

"Sunburst, you don't mind if I go to the little filly's room, do you?" Starlight said to her friend.

"No, not at all, go ahead." Sunburst replied, putting one a somewhat pretend smile.

"Great, be right back." Starlight said happily and left to the little filly's room, while Sunburst was deep in his thoughts.

He was thinking to pop the question, better to do it now than later, when he thought he would only grow even more nervous than he currently was. He mentally prepared himself as the waiter came to deliver the two friends' order, placing the cake and tea down on the table. Sunburst thanked the waiter and waited for Starlight to come back so they can start. The pink unicorn herself came back a couple minutes later and sat down again, where she saw her breakfast waiting for her.

"Oh good, I'm hungry, lets eat Sunburst." Starlight said as she picked up her fork with her magic and was about to take a bite out of her cake when Sunburst stopped her.

"Starlight, before we eat, there's something I been meaning to ask you." Sunburst said.

"Oh…" Starlight replied as she lowered the fork down with her magic. "What is it?"

"Starlight…" Sunburst began, while inside he was panicking and freaking out as to how Starlight will react. "Will you be my special somepony?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **How will Starlight react? You have to wait to find out!**

 **Oh and also, Lullasong, sorry, but Trixie's not going to be in this story, this is jsut a simple short story about Starlight and Sunburst. Very sorry to disappoint you, but if it makes you feel better, you can imagine that Trixie suddenly appeared out of nowhere!**


	4. Some Time to Think

**Hey what's up pony lovers!?**

 **Sorry for the delay, I came back to school from spring break and well, as you can tell from my pen name, where I been doing most of my writing.**

 **But, it's time to find out how Starlight's going to react to Sunburst's question!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Some Time to Think

* * *

 _"Will you be my special somepony?"_

That was a question Starlight never thought or even would expect to hear from her oldest and best friend and yet… He did. Starlight didn't know what to think, she just sat there as still as when Discord was turned into stone. Eventually she would need to say something and she better say something quick before things got awkward, or even worse, other ponies stared staring at them.

But what to say…

It's not like Starlight was ever prepared for this. Secretly, she has been thinking of the future of when Sunburst would ask such a question, or if she would end up asking the question. However, thoughts are not real life and nothing can prepare any pony if the question came out of the blue.

And the fear Starlight had… The fear if she was more than friends with Sunburst, would that end up ruining their friendship? Or make it stronger? Should they even be more? Or just stay friends?

"Wow… Sunburst… I…" Starlight began, trying her hardest to get words out. "I'm rather quite surprised by this…"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you would be…" Sunburst replied. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no!" Starlight shouted, a bit too loud as she covered her muzzle with her hoof and then calmed down to speak at a normal volume. "It's just I never expected to hear that question from you."

"Well, you know, I thought since we're such good friends and I been thinking about us, that maybe we could be more?" Sunburst chuckled nervously.

Inside her head, Starlight was freaking out a little…

"What to say, what to say!" Starlight panicked in her head and then took a deep breath. "Sunburst, can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." Sunburst replied, hoping Starlight would give her answer.

"Well, to be honest, I have also been thinking of whether or not to ask you the question, but it just didn't seem right for my special somepony to also have been my oldest friend." Starlight revealed, Sunburst a bit surprised himself, but let Starlight continue. "And well, now that you have asked me, I'm just not sure if I should say yes or no…"

"What are you saying than?" Sunburst asked politely.

"I'm saying I think I need some time to think about this." Starlight answered. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Sunburst replied excitedly, a bit too much as he lowered his voice. "Take as much time as you want."

"Great, now can we just enjoy our breakfast, I'm really hungry." Starlight said as she heard her stomach just begging for food.

After an awkward and mostly silent breakfast, the two decided to head over to the Crystal Castle, to see Flurry Heart. As the two friends arrived at the castle, Cadance and Shining Armor were actually taking a trot around the castle, with the baby alicorn in a stroller. As Cadance was paying attention to Flurry Heart, making sure the little alicorn was comfortable, Shining Armor pointed out the two friends coming over to them.

"Sweetie, is that Sunburst?" Shining Armor asked Cadance.

Cadance looked at where Shining Armor was pointing his hoof at and was rather surprised, it was Sunburst, but he looked so different without his cape and glasses and with his mane all combed nicely.

"Hello Sunburst, Starlight." Cadance greeted the two friends as they came over.

"Hello Cadance, Shining Armor." Starlight greeted as she came over to the stroller where Flurry Heart was, the little alicorn greeting her auntie Starlight with her baby giggles as Starlight smiled. "You gotten bigger than the last time I saw you."

"She certainly has." Cadance agreed as she also looked down at her baby.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor decided to talk with Sunburst.

"So Sunburst, why the change in style?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh well, since I invited Starlight over, I decided to clean up a bit." Sunburst replied, chuckling nervously.

"Well you certainly did." Shining Armor commented.

"Oh, can I ask you something Shining Armor?" Sunburst asked the white unicorn.

"Sure, what is it?" Shining Armor replied.

"Well, if somepony asked his best friend, "Will you be my special somepony?", would that be wrong?" Sunburst asked, not saying his and Starlight's name directly, but Shining Armor took the hint.

"You asked Starlight this, haven't you?" Shining Armor guessed correctly.

Sunburst panicked a bit, but luckily, Starlight and Cadance were still paying attention to Flurry Heart, calming down a bit.

"Not so loud please." Sunburst said embarrassingly.

"Sorry Sunburst, but I think you did what your heart told you to do." Shining Armor explained. "You know when I asked Cadance if she would be my special somepony, she was quite nervous, but happy at the same time and well… You know where our love went." Shining Armor turned around, wearing a smile as he saw the back of his wife.

"Yeah, but Starlight says she needs time to think, what if she just wants to stay friends?" Sunburst said, fearing the answer he will get from Starlight.

"Don't worry, she'll say yes, and if she doesn't, it's okay, maybe that just means you two were just meant to be friends, you just have to wait until she'll give you an answer." Shining Armor reassured Sunburst.

"I guess so…" Sunburst replied softly, lowering his head a bit.

"Hey, what are you two stallions talking about?" Starlight asked as she was finished with Flurry Heart and came to the two stallions.

"Oh, just stuff about crystallings." Shining Armor said and at the same time, winked at Sunburst, the orange stallion taking the clue.

"Yeah, that." Sunburst agreed.

"Okay, well, Sunburst, I think it's time we go back to your house." Starlight suggested.

"Yeah, got to practice on my wizarding…" Sunburst chuckled and the two friends trotted on back to Sunburst's house.

As soon as they got back, Sunburst went to his study, learning and practicing spells, while Starlight watched. It really reminded Starlight of when the two were foals, when Sunburst would help her learn new spells to do in order to help her with tasks.

However Starlight was also thinking about Sunburst's question. The question kept ringing in the back of Starlight's mind and it was hard to get it out. It wasn't just a simple, easy question to answer, it was a life changing decision.

When Starlight was with Flurry Heart, smiling down at the little alicorn, she couldn't help but imagine it was her own little foal, which she had with Sunburst. Her imagination seemed so real and happy, maybe she really did want to be Sunburst's special somepony, to be more than just friends…

As night rolled in again over the Crystal Empire, Starlight and Sunburst had a few bites to eat first before going to bed, eating together and of course, staying silent, but deep in their thoughts. Then after saying goodnight to each other, Sunburst went to his bedroom and Starlight to the couch in the main room.

Starlight couldn't sleep at all however as she thought of Sunburst, how handsome he was and how much of a perfect match he was for her. After all, the two were interested in magic and they were friends when they were foals. And it's not like anypony else asked Starlight or Sunburst to be his or her special somepony.

It was right there, while laying down on the couch in Sunburst's house, with the moonlight coming through the window and lighting up the room in its glow that Starlight made her decision.

She was going to be Sunburst's special somepony…

* * *

 **YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!**

 **Sorry… Got too excited there… But… in the next and last chapter, (Yes, the story's that short, told you so!) we'll see Sunburst's reaction and maybe something else as well…**

 **P.S. Sorry if chapter was terrible! Been out of this story for a bit!**


	5. More than Friends

**Hey everypony! We have come to the last chapter and final conclusion of this short story!**

 **I admit maybe I could have made it better and longer, but for my first MLP: FiM short story, I think I did okay.**

 **Oh and thank you to heatherschmidt for pressing the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 5: More than Friends

* * *

Starlight slept well last night and she clearly showed it when she was waiting for Sunburst to wake up when the sun was raised by Celestia. Starlight had a smile on her face as Sunburst felt the sunlight hitting his eyes, indicating that it was morning. The orange stallion blinked his eyes and stretched himself while yawning, Starlight giggling a little, surprising her friend.

"Oh Starlight!" Sunburst shouted as he froze. "Good morning…"

"Good morning Sunburst." Starlight smiled.

"You seem happy." Sunburst commented.

"Well, I have to tell you something, but after breakfast." Starlight suggested.

"Of course…" Sunburst replied, getting an idea on what Starlight would tell him.

Sunburst heated up some tea, while Starlight helped him prepare the other things. As both were finished and sat down to eat, they were at first silent, but Starlight had a nervous smile on her face. Pretty soon Starlight knew she would need to talk…

"So Sunburst, last night I been thinking about the question you asked me." Starlight started.

"Huh?" Sunburst gave a confused look, but then realized what Starlight meant. "Oh! Right! Please continue."

"Well, we been friends when we were foals and now reunited as friends again and well, I think I would be very happy to be your special somepony." Starlight gave her simple answer.

If Sunburst was wearing his glasses, they certainly would have slid down a little and he would need to push them back up again. He just had this stupid looking expression, with his muzzle wide open as he couldn't believe it.

"Sunburst, hello…" Starlight said, while waving her hood in front of Sunburst's face.

It took a few minutes for Sunburst to snap out of it, shaking his head before having a smile.

"You really mean it Starlight?" Sunburst asked, needing to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I thought about it and besides, it's not like any other stallion will ask me, I'll be honored to be your special somepony." Starlight said happily.

Sunburst got off his chair and walked to Starlight, giving her a big hug, nearly knocking Starlight off her own chair, but she returned the hug. And this time it was more than just a friend hug. The hug lasted for a few minutes, both ponies nearly in a state of tears before they broke the hug and held hooves with each other.

"Wow, I never thought you would say yes, but I'm glad you did." Sunburst said, shedding a tear. "I love you Starlight Glimmer."

"And I love you Sunburst." Starlight cried in return.

"Should we start telling everypony?" Sunburst suggested.

"Yes we should, everypony has the right to know." Starlight agreed.

So the two told Cadance and Shining Armor, who were delighted at the news, soon it spread throughout the Crystal Empire, every Crystal pony knowing. Next, Starlight sent letters to Twilight and the rest of her friends in Ponyville, to her friends in the village she once controlled, Trixie, Discord, and even Thorax, who was now the new leader of the changelings.

As Starlight spent her last day on her visit to Sunburst, she slept in the same bed with Sunburst, the two getting close to each other and finding a new feeling of warmth and love. (No, they didn't clop!) And when morning came, and Starlight had to go back to Ponyville, she promised Sunburst she would come back soon. And as Starlight got back to Ponyville, to Twilight's castle, everypony was there to congratulate Starlight on her new relationship with her old friend.

As time went on, Starlight and Sunburst became closer and closer until one day, in the royal city of Canterlot, Starlight and Sunburst got married in a very grand and happy ceremony, of course all her friends there to witness the special occasion. As the wedding was done, the two rode to their honeymoon and then returned back to the Crystal Empire, where Starlight would now live with Sunburst in his home. Life was very nice and comfortable for the two in the Crystal Empire and even more so when…

"When we had you Starburst." Sunburst finished telling to a little pink unicorn that was trotting next to him, Starlight trotting on the opposite side.

"That was a great story daddy, tell me more!" The little pink unicorn begged.

"Sorry sweetie, but we're here." Sunburst told the little pink unicorn, who was his daughter.

Indeed the family got to their destination, the Crystal Castle, where Starburst would be dropped off to spend time with her foalsitter while Starlight and Sunburst had a dinner date. The family waited until the entrance to the castle opened, to reveal a young teen pink alicorn.

"Hello Auntie Starlight, Uncle Sunburst." The alicorn greeted the two adult ponies.

"And hello to you too Flurry Heart." Starlight returned the greeting.

Flurry Heart became a foalsitter, following in the hoofsteps of her mother, Princess Cadance, enjoying the company of the young foals of the Crystal Empire, and like how Cadance had a very special relationship with Twilight, Flurry Heart had a very special relationship with Starburst.

"Hey Flurry!" Starburst shouted with happiness as she ran up and hugged one of the older alicorn's front hooves, Flurry Heart chuckling and wrapped her other front hoof around the little pink unicorn.

"It's great to see you too Starburst." Flurry Heart replied.

"Well, you girls have fun." Sunburst said to the two.

"And we'll be back before you know it sweetie." Starlight said as she bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay daddy, I will." Starburst replied. "And okay mom, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. "Starlight replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, just enjoy your time you two." Flurry Heart reassured Starlight and Sunburst.

Flurry Heart and Starburst then went inside the castle to spend their own time together while Starlight and Sunburst started their trot toward the restaurant where they would have their dinner date.

"Life's sure is good Sunburst." Starlight sighed happily.

"It sure is Starlight." Sunburst agreed as he nuzzled his muzzle against Starlight's. "I love you."

"And I love you too Sunburst." Starlight said back as she smiled.

And so, with the sun going down and the moon slowly rising up above the Crystal Empire, the couple continued their trotting to their date, another day almost complete in their lives together as each other's special somepony.

The End.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story and as Tara Strong would say… Thank you for reading guys, it's all very Twilightlicious of you!**

 **P.S. If you haven't seen it… I published a post about season 7 coming up! So if you haven't seen it, than go take a look at it!**


End file.
